Greetings From Budapest - A BlackHawk Story
by Blue's October
Summary: Natasha Romanov has never been a team player. Or fight for the greater good. But when she is captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. she finds herself being mentored by Agent Clint Barton in the ways of being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. While tempers flare between the two at first, they find themselves in a mission that not only teaches them trust, but also in the mystery of love. (Prequel to Avengers)
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings from Budapest:**

**A BlackHawk Prequel**

_What the hell did that asshole hit me with?_

My body throbbed like a Mac truck hit me head on and what remained was my shattered corpse. My eyes flickered open, though they squinted at the bright light shining directly above me.

_Where am I?_

Familiar gray metal walls told me I was somewhere secure, somewhere guarded. Somewhere I couldn't escape. My head turned, hearing mumbling from under the steel door beside me, the voices growing louder as two pairs of shadows passed by. I could tell they were carrying guns, big ones, and they were wearing black uniforms. I could tell they were big guys too. I must be at S.H.I.E.L.D.

S.H.I.E.L.D. was big time in the special defense brigade. I had evaded them for years and now I was finally captured by them. I wasn't defeated though. _They can't keep me there. At least_ _not for long._

Just like that, a pop jolted me from my thoughts and I quickly rose to my feet, ready for another spar with the enemy, although I was still dizzy and sore from being shot in the back. One loud click and the door slid open. Before I knew it, two agents came in and restrained me. I tried to resist, but my strength was too foregone at the moment to be of any threat.

They dragged me through the hallways of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters at a fast pace, as though they were afraid I'd morph into a giant angry monster before them. I'll admit I would have wanted anything to just escape their clutches.

At the end of the hall was a glass elevator. The men pulled me in and clicked on the button with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s symbol on it. It seemed to take forever as we rode the elevator at lightning speed. My body started to pump with adrenaline as I anticipated what awaited me at the end of the ride. I began to contemplate what I would do to escape, but I knew I was entering new territory. Territory I was not familiar with.

The elevator stopped and before me was a pair of tall white doors. With one motion, one of the guards pulled it open, while the other threw me at full force through it. I grunted at the pain as I landed on my stomach, rolling a few feet forward, before stopping to hear the door slam behind me.

"Natasha Romanov." A deep voice said before me. I looked up to see Nicholas J. Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director, and a certifiable badass according to legend. I knew of his reputation and his no mercy attitude. I knew he was ready to destroy me. "I've been waiting for this day."

"I wasn't." I admitted as I struggled to my feet. I could see Fury before me, but something else caught me in the corner of my eye. There was someone else there, a man.

He stood against the bright window by Fury's desk, his demeanor like a soldier ready for orders. I recognized his type. Cold, solemn, brutal…and then I caught a glimpse at his eyes. His stance may have been stone cold, but his eyes were warm like fire. Blueish green pools of color that were paralyzing to look at. His eyes were wide, open, as though they were saying hello. He didn't speak, but he didn't have to. I could tell he was not as threatening as Fury, he was not ready to kill me.

"I can see you've met Agent Barton. Although getting shot in the back is a hell of an introduction." Fury said, interrupting our eye contact. And that's when it hit me. He was the one who hit me.

"You." I said, meeting his eyes again although I was fuming on the inside. He could tell as he clenched his fists like he was gearing himself to fight. At the state I was in, I'd be on guard too.

"I apologize for that, but I had to stop you before you escaped..." He said, his tone serious yet kind.

"Big mistake." I said coldly. "You just made yourself an enemy."

"Not anymore…" Fury said. "He is now your mentor. Now you've joined S.H.I.E.L.D."

I may have been out for the last few hours, but I knew I never agreed to anything of that nature. _What is he talking about?_

"I would rather surgically remove my own eyes." I remarked.

"Good, then get to it. Because those are the only two choices you have, Miss Romanov." Fury retaliated.

"And why on Earth would I join you?"

"Because if you don't, I will kill you myself. You should be dead right now, but seeing as skilled and lethal you are, I think you might be a great asset to the team. I will spare you if you are a good team player and works only for our interests. If you refuse, I will blow you to pieces right now. Choice is up to you."

Fury's tone was as hard as his stare, which were only inches away from mine. He walked past me, not hiding his content at his words, as I for sure thought he would've wanted to see my brain splattered at the end of his gun.

Barton himself was affected by those words, but not in a way I could fully read.

"Oh, and if you try to leave without permission," Fury called behind me "That security chip in your back will blow you to pieces before you can even say crap."

I didn't have to turn to feel his lips rise into a devilish grin as he watched me. I instantly reached behind me and sure enough, under my fingertips was a small chip fastened under my skin right next to my spinal cord. My bottom lip dropped slightly, while my eyes complimented my silent gasp, and I knew for sure, I was their prisoner.

"Your first mission begins tomorrow. Barton will take you to our Operations Director, where you will be briefed the logistics of it further. Hope you like the Middle East, Miss Romanov." Fury called as the white doors slammed behind him.

And there we were, just me and Barton. Alone. He didn't move for a moment as I tried to process my options now with Fury's threat lingering over me.

"Come with me, Director Hannigan is waiting for us."

As he started to walk away, I wielded my blade right across the room, till it landed against the wall, only an inch from his face.

He turned and instantly, he fixed his eyes on me.

"You missed." He remarked.

"Not entirely. You think I'd let you off that easy? That was merely to get your attention." I retaliated.

"I don't want to hurt you Miss Natasha…" He said, his voice said gently, yet stern. Mine was not so warm. More like spitfire.

"Not Natasha. Black Widow. Notorious Spy and Master Assassin. Emphasis on the last part."

"If you say so."

I kept my eyes on him, not flinching as he took a few steps around me, so he was in front of the pair of white doors. I watched him, while also keeping my eyes on something to use against him. That metal chair looked nice.

"Please…take a seat." I said, instantly tossing the chair with one arm right towards him. He dodged it, and as he did, I darted towards him, dropping low to the floor and swiping my leg under his, sending him to the ground in one swift move. He grabbed me back though and as I reached out to kick him with my free leg, he latched onto it too and dragged me across the floor until he was the one in control.

His hand quickly seized both of my wrists and he pulled them over my head and pinned me under him. His eyes met mine and as he took control, I was amazed to see I myself had found a worthy opponent.

"I'd say you have such incredible moves, but since you used them on me, I'm not obliged to call my remark a compliment, Miss Natasha."

"Don't call me, Natasha." I quipped, my heart starting to race as I felt his warm breath against mine. "I'd also be inclined to say the same of you if you weren't my reason for being trapped here."

"Despite what you may think, I want you to stay, seeing as you could help S.H.I.E.L.D. stop its most powerful enemies. Even if you don't want that, you could at least do it to save yourself."

And there they were, those blue pools of eyes meeting my green ones in a moment I couldn't quite describe. Despite my best efforts, I could not find a sense of weakness or vulnerability in them. Nothing to use to retaliate. For that moment, I didn't want to. All I felt was warmth, stamina, vulnerability on my own part. Myself blushing under him as I saw how close we were to one another, his body pressing against mine in a way more enjoyable than threatening. I was good at thinking on my feet, but under him, feeling my heart race at his presence, I was not prepared for this.

It took a moment for me to come back to my senses, but as I did, I quickly got the upper hand, twisting his hands above my head and reaching around so I was the one on top in an instant. With his hands pinned above him and my fit frame subduing him, I could tell just by the quick quiver of the corners of his mouth, he was quite impressed.

"I am. Just remember, Barton. I'm a lone wolf. I am not your ally. You are the end to a mean, no matter what Fury says. Got it?" I said harshly.

He didn't respond but for a brief moment, I realized he was looking at me the same way I feared I was looking at him when he was on top.

I definitely wasn't prepared for that.

I threw his hands back and swiftly got off him, not looking back as I headed for the door. I couldn't believe it-my opponent knew my weakness-and it quite possibly could be him.


	2. Chapter 2

I had never been to Budapest before. In the last few years I had been to Siberia, Haiti, and even Nepal. But never had I been to a place so architecturally stunning before.

Looking out the window of my bunker in the jet, I could see an opera house and a palace; statuesque landmarks and the greenery of a park, even though they were quite small from up above. It was magical, a peek inside a place I had never been before; a place so culturally majestic.

A knock on my bunker door shifted me from my enamored thoughts and I walked to it to see Fury standing before me.

"It's time, Romanov. Let's go." He said coldly. I nodded once and followed him to the edge of the jet, where Barton was fastening his bow and strapping his quiver on his back. I couldn't help but notice the thick muscles along his arms beneath his sleeveless attire. I had to admit I was quite taken- he was pretty good-looking in his combat attire.

"Agent Barton." Fury said more cheerfully than he did with my greeting.

Barton glanced at him quickly before meeting my gaze. I could sense the lack of warmth in his eyes as he motioned downward. Not shocking since I threw a chair at him only hours ago. Besides, no worries, the feeling was mutual. He wasn't my favorite person either.

"Everyone clear on the plan?" Fury asked.

"Yes. Barton and I parachute down into territory outside of Budapest, changing our clothes and posing as tourists…" I began.

"And we make our way to the safe house at the edge of the city before we begin tailing Ahmad Napoli, the suspect we believe is associated with the extremist group known as the Disciples of A Righteous Order, or D.A.R.O." Clint finished.

"And we also must locate and rescue Ambassador William Monroe, the British Ambassador who was taken by D.A.R.O. less than a month ago."

Fury nodded once and gently smiled. "Excellent work. Get your parachute ready then."

That's when I caught the third word in his order. "Parachute? As in one?"

"Just being thorough Agent Romanov. Can't risk you fleeing in midair. Wherever Barton goes, you go. Understand?"

Fury smiled devilishly as he turned from me and walked to the other side of the jet. God I wish I could kick that smile right off his face.

"He can't be serious." I said as I turned to Clint. He was already ahead of me, strapping the parachute on him, and adjusting the additional harness so I could jump with him.

"Don't worry, Natasha. I don't bite…" He said, looping the ropes around my legs and tugging the harness tight, sending me backward and turning to see his lips were only inches away from mine. "I don't need to take my target off guard." He said seductively.

Those eyes of his looking into mine sent shivers up my spine. Just the thought of his words sent my skin into a frenzy. But I stepped forward, not giving in to him. He was not worth the temptation. No matter how strong it was.

"We're heading right over the target, Hawk. Are you ready?"

Fastening the last clip of the harness holding us together, Hawk signaled behind us and before I knew it, the door to the helicarrier opened and I was one step away from free falling.

"Ready?" Clint asked in my ear.

Without a word, I smiled and stepped forward without warning, letting gravity take over and extending my arms out to feel the wind pound against my suit.

I was free, fearless, and enjoying the view as Budapest came closer and closer in sight. Magical it was, and I had to admit I was excited. If I had to be stuck with Barton, at least I got to be somewhere beautiful.

Only a few moments passed before he pulled the release for the parachute and after an initial jolt, we slowly flew down to land besides a pond just outside the city.

With my feet on the ground, I turned to see Barton himself had enjoyed the ride. A glint of a sparkle was in his eyes, as though he was a small child going to Disneyland for the first time. Guess I'm not the only one with a taste for the air.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, my cheeks flushing at his touch as he unclicked the harness holding us together. I didn't expect his touch to affect me like that. I did my best to remain poised. Not let him see right through me. I think it worked.

"That wasn't so bad, huh?" He mused, as I walked along the water, admiring the scenic nature around us.

"It could have been better. One of the more underwhelming experiences I've had with men being on top of me." I quipped, catching his eye as I spoke.

He grinned, as though he thought it was funny. "Cute. Are you always this sweet?"

_Did he just call me cute? _"Like Sour Patch Kids."

There was that grin again. Subtle, but genuine. The Clint Grin.

"Fury set up a safe house for us at the edge of the city. We should get there before nightfall." He noted, collecting a backpack tucked away among the branches of a tree at the water's edge. "But we should probably change our clothes first."

Budapest was bustling with people as we walked along Váci Street. Restaurants, cafes, and stores surrounded us. Laughter and conversation was flourishing along the sidewalks as people streamed past us in warm spirits. Clint stayed close behind me, his backpack strapped on top of shoulders tucked under his dark blue military jacket. He looked nice in regular clothes; his attire simple, but appealing. A black fitted t-shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of running sneakers. I myself donned a fitted red V-neck, black motorcycle jacket, black skinny jeans and heeled knee high boots. I had to look somewhat like I wasn't an international spy. But still every bit a badass.

I took it all in, admiring the sights with every quick glance. Mostly taking in all the people around us. Looking for anyone that could be a D.A.R.O. agent in hiding. So far so clear.

"Elnézést, hogy mi van a zsákban, uram?" An officer said as he put his hand on Clint's shoulder to stop him in his tracks. "Hogy mi van a zsákban, uram?" The man repeated.

Clint looked confused, as though he didn't understand the language, but he also wasn't going to give the backpack up. Our equipment and clothing was in there. Our covers would be blown instantly.

"Tisztviselő." I jumped in quickly. Thank God I spoke Hungarian. "Ez egy laptop." I walked behind Clint and unzipped the bag, keeping eye contact with the officer so he wouldn't think I was pulling out anything suspicious. I grabbed the one thing I could that seemed legit – our S.H.I.E.L.D. laptop. I pulled it up, subtlety turning it around so he wouldn't see the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on it.

"A férjem, ő egy újságíró a New York-i." I replied, putting the bag carefully back in and zipping it back up. "Mindketten New Yorkból, hogy ellátogatott néhány család az ünnepekre. De persze a férjem nem hozott munkavégzést csak időt a családdal. Munka munka munka."

The guard seemed satisfied with my answer, but I continued just to be thorough. "Tudja, hogyan jut el a Hősök tere véletlenül? Mi szállodában megszálló közelben, és nagyon szeretnék eljutni oda gyorsan, mielőtt nightime. Én mindenképpen szükségük van egy meleg fürdőt, és biztos vagyok benne, a férjem szeretné, hogy egy nap mégis ez a séta."

The guard looked at me funny, as though he was imagining me in that imaginary bath tub, wet and naked. I was used to it. I hoped he would focus on that fantasy rather than ask us anymore questions.

"Igen, ez körülbelül 15 perc alatt, hogy így ..." The officer said, as he began to point and give me further instructions.

"Köszönöm, köszönöm tiszt." I said, grabbing Clint's hand and walking down the street and out of the officer's sight. Clint turned to me as we strolled down the sidewalk, his expression puzzled and shocked at what just occurred. He didn't let go of my hand though.

"What?" I asked, stopping to watch him try to form a sentence. As speechless as he was.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised. You speak Hungarian. That was very well played of you."

I was taken aback by his compliment, a hint of a smile from his lips sent me into a state of joy. I was glad he was impressed.

"Thank you. I got your back. Like Fury said, I'm stuck with you."

"Whether you like it or not." He said.

I smiled lightly at him. Then I stopped as I realized I might be liking it too much at the moment. He was still not my favorite person.

"Let's go. Before he catches on to the act."

"I think the hand holding was convincing enough. I think we should do it again just to be safe." He mused.

I turned and walked away, not taking his hand, although I smiled to myself as I pressed on.

"Hey, wait, what did you say to him exactly?" Clint shouted.

"That you're a neglectful husband who works all the time. And I just want to go to the hotel and take off all my clothes."

"Figures." Clint muttered as he followed me further into the streets of Budapest.


	3. Chapter 3

The safe house was not as obscure and ordinary as I had perceived. Nothing like in the movies when the heroes are tucked away underground trying to keep warm in the frigid winter. In fact, it was like staying at a luxury hotel. Tucked away at the edge of the city, Barton and I were in a top floor penthouse, twenty seven stories above the city of Budapest. It was spectacular. I opened the front door to see sky high ceilings, large rectangle windows that practically touched the clouds and ivory walls that brightened the room enough to make it feel like a palace. Silk curtains and velvet furniture complemented the beige carpeting well, while a quaint yet decadent marble fireplace served as the focal point of it all. It burnt so quietly, but yet strong enough, it turned the neat and luxurious room into a cozy oasis. I was shocked. I should request being put in safe houses often if they were going to look like this.

Clint was stunned too. He dropped his backpack delicately beside him as he walked past to me, his expression as entranced as mine. He tucked his hands into his pockets and strolled to the windows, smiling as he gazed at the luminous lights filling the city. It was sweet, seeing him so happy.

"Guess Fury doesn't put you in these kind of secret missions often, huh?" I said, watching him take it all in. It was hard to take my eyes off of him. I kind of liked seeing him this content.

He laughed. "No, but he knows me well enough. He knows I like being up in the sky, with a beautiful view." He said, turning his head towards me.

I didn't smile, but I was frozen, his eye contact making me question my focus. I could feel myself growing uneasy, so I changed the subject.

"I think I'm going to check out the rest of the place." I said, turning back and heading for the other room off the living room. I flicked on a switch in the next room and I entered the master bedroom. Right in the center of the room was a king size bed, decorated with silk sheets and damask velvet pillows, with another great view of the city just off to the side. I looked to my right and there was the master bathroom. Granite countertops, tile flooring and a marble shower and spa tub. This was paradise. I was in Heaven.

Footsteps behind me made me turn and I saw Clint enter the room, observing his surroundings just like before.

"Heaven forbid we'd have to stay here." He mused.

I grinned. "Right. Such horror. Who do they think we are? Elite spies?"

He smiled. "I call this room." I said.

"I don't think there will be much of a discussion. I just took a look at the rest of the suite…this is the only bedroom."

_Wait, what?_ We shared a mission, a parachute, and now a bed? Fury must've really not trusted me. He needed Clint to feel me in bed just to know I was still there.

"Fantastic." I muttered unhappily.

"My sentiments exactly. After all, you might try and kill me in my sleep."

"Not like you could stop me." I noted.

"Well there are no chairs in this room, so I think I stand a good chance." He mused.

He left the room and I smiled to myself. As much as I didn't like him for being my roommate, I hated it even more that he could make me smile.

The fire was warm against the soles of my feet and they curled under my thighs as I sat on the couch, laptop in hands, reading over the materials for the mission. Dressed in a black tank and dark grey sweatpants, I may have been lounging but I was also working.

Clint came in a few moments later, closing the front door behind him, turning to me as he did.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"There is a great view of the city on the roof above. And there's even a view of the water." He said happily.

"Is that where you were? The roof?"

"Well, for a bit, but I also went for a stroll. And I got some dinner for us."

He reached into his backpack and pulled out a paper bag, reaching in and pulling out some to-go containers. Six in total.

"What is that?"

"Hungarian food. Well, goulash, rétes, töltött paprika, kifli, túrógombóc, pogácsa, and paprikás csirke." He said, butchering every bit of the Hungarian language he could. I couldn't help but smile at it.

"Well, at least I can't say you're a cheap date." I remarked.

"Of course not. Besides if the field has taught me anything, it's stock up on food. You might not have it for a while."

"You have to work on that accent though. Your Hungarian is terrible."

"Sorry I wasn't born in a foreign country speaking Russian, Miss Romanov."

"И я говорю это очень хорошо, спасибо." I said, the words rolling off my tongue so eloquently.

"Well, I'm assuming that means yes, thank you for the dinner Barton. You are my hero." He quipped.

"Of course, of course." I mused, taking some of the goulash from the counter.

"Anything new from the tapes? You've been at that since I left."

"Nothing concrete. All I know is Ahmad grew up in Czechoslovakia and he attended school in London. London School of Economics of all things." I said.

"Global terrorists next to you in class. What a thought."

He took a seat next to me on the couch, watching me type faster and faster as I looked for more clues as to Ahmad's reasoning for being in Budapest. _Nothing._

"Why don't you take a break? Eat something. I can take a look." He said.

"I don't know if you'll be any more successful."

"Might as well give it a shot."

I handed him the laptop as he scrolled through everything he could find on Ahmad. I was kind of glad to be eating something. That delicious smelling goulash was pretty tempting.

"You think he's in the city?" I asked Clint as I swallowed my dinner.

"I don't know. My guess is that he is waiting, waiting for the perfect time to make his next move since he knows we're on to him. He's smart. Blending in enough to look like everyone else. He probably speaks the language and has a connection to the places he goes. The most dangerous ones are the ones you suspect are hiding, but are really in plain sight." He said.

I nodded, turning my eyes to my food. The reality of it was sinking in.

"You seem nervous." He noted as he looked at me from the side. I was starting to wonder if I was becoming too transparent for him.

"Yeah, it's just the videos of the attack…keep playing in my head. Those people, the kids…being murdered. It's just…unbelievable. Knowing the person next to you in class could be responsible for something like that."

He nodded and put the laptop to the side of him on the table. He turned towards me, meeting my eyes as he put his hand under my chin so I could face him.

"We'll get him. After all, we are two brilliant assassins. With your fluent tongue and my wisdom…" He said with a smile.

"Is that what they say old guys have, wisdom?" I quipped with a laugh.

He smiled back.

"He's no match for us. We're unstoppable."

I didn't let my eyes fall again as he spoke, letting myself forget everything else. I could only comprehend that we were quite close and his hand against my skin was warm to the touch. It was nice, feeling his hand against my face.

His hand shifted to my cheek and I started to blush at his touch. Suddenly what seemed like years of looking into his eyes became an instant retreat from our closeness. I turned and tried to brush the moment off.

"I…I think I am going to look at this more on my own. I do have a bit of a knack for computer hacking. You should sleep. Get ready for more surveillance tomorrow."

He nodded and left me alone, closing the bedroom door behind him. I was alone, alone only with my racing thoughts.

I sat at a dark wooden desk by the window that night, typing away on our laptop as I scrolled through the S.H.I.E.L.D. files on D.A.R.O. and its members all over again, looking for more clues. And take my mind off of Clint. Night may have come, but the mission had only just begun and I was determined to find some clues as to where their leader could be hiding. _Probably tucked away with hundreds of mercenaries ready to kill us._ I was looking for where Ahmad Napoli was hiding. He was the number #1 suspect in some bombings that occurred in London a few weeks ago, killing over a hundred people and in turn kidnapping the British Ambassador from his own home. At yet, he was gone. I scrolled through the videos, my heart wrenching at the devastation, although I tried to keep my emotions in check. _Devastation happens every day. Regimes fall every day. I cannot weep on such things. _I flipped through the files, videos, and testimony of some of his accomplices, but nothing seemed different. Concrete. Useful.

"Hey." Clint said from behind me, as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

"Hi." I said, not taking my eyes off the screen. It was as though I was in a trance, Clint almost faded into the background.

He stepped forward, walking across the room, stopping just behind me to catch what I was looking at.

"Still looking at those files?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thought I might find something useful for identifying any of the members if I went back to it. I'm not even sure they're in Budapest to be honest." I said solemnly.

He looked at me from the side, wondering what was going on inside my head as I stared at the screen intently.

That's when he closed it and put his hand out before me.

"Come on. Let's go." He said.

I looked at it like it was a foreign object I had never seen before. I wasn't sure what he was trying to do.

"Go where?"

"For a break." He said.

"I don't think so."

"Come, on, just trust me."

Everything in me told me to resist. Everything told me not to give in and take my mind off this. I wanted to say no, to reject his suggestion.

But I didn't.

I took his hand with caution though and followed him to the roof of the penthouse. Sitting on the roof with the city before us, I was enchanted by its nighttime beauty. Clint sat beside me, his feet drifting over the side of the building and his hands resting behind him as he leaned back and took it all in.

"You need to enjoy the view. Focus on this. Right here, right now." He said.

"And if the city is attacked by terrorists?" I said, thinking back to the videos of the destruction in London.

"Anything could happen. The world could end tomorrow. But you are just one person. You cannot prevent everything." He said.

"Are you secretly Ghandi or something? All peace and wisdom. You could even pass for Yoda if I squint real hard."

He smiled. _There he goes again with that grin. _"No, but I've had my fair share of experience in the field. And I know nothing is ever guaranteed. Except maybe your sarcasm."

I rolled my eyes as he smiled.

"It tells me something about you though. How you like to use humor as a response to anyone getting to know you. Why is that exactly?"

"Not like you're not sarcastic back." I reminded.

"I'm not gonna lie. I find it engaging, this banter between us, but I wonder what else is behind those smirks and sarcastic monologues. I can't imagine it's the deadly assassin your reputation perceives you to be."

"Do you not believe I am a deadly assassin?"

"No, I do. But I'm wondering more about you, Natasha Romanov. Tell me about you." He whispered.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Just trying to know my partner."

"We are not partners. We're more like girls who got roomed together in a college dorm by randomization. Except one of the girls brought the other to a place she didn't want to go. For some unknown reason." I said.

He turned away, slightly grinning as he did.

"Why did you bring me to S.H.I.E.L.D.? Huh? Why did you, Barton?"

He didn't respond at first, looking downward for a moment before he answered.

"I saw potential in you…"

"Or are you trying to save me? You think by warming up to me you can make me become a hero instead of a villain? Change me into becoming a person who cares about others and will fight for interests other than my own?"

Another moment of silence.

"No, I can't change you. Only you can choose who and what you fight for. I don't know, maybe I just thought you needed to see the other side and what you could bring to it. I can't help but see something in you Natasha."

He turned to me, those crystal blue eyes meeting my green ones before he continued. I could tell something about him, he was coming from a good place. He truly believed what he said. But I couldn't help but be hesitant.

"Does Fury believe that or do you?" I asked. I wondered how much he was involved in all of this.

"Fury doesn't believe that. He believes you're just a cold-blooded killer. Not going to lie he was pretty upset when I brought you in instead of killing you."

"You were sent to kill me?" I knew many people wanted to kill me. But he had the chance. I would never had seen it coming. And yet, he spared me. Why? Why would he let me live?

"Yeah, but then I saw you save that girl. The sex slave in that warehouse in St. Petersburg. You saved her even though the building was on fire. I was gonna shoot, when you ran to her and carried her out. I knew it then, you were someone worth saving."

I couldn't believe this. I had no idea he saw all that. I remembered it vaguely, seeing as my memory of that event was blurry from getting shot in the back. I was there to meet with Mikhail Drozdenko. He hired me to murder his political rival, which I carried out. But I noticed the girl in one of the rooms, starved and beaten, and I returned later that night for her. But Mikhail wouldn't let her go and his men found me and they attacked me. They set the building on fire to stop me, but I went back to save her. And I did.

I realized now I misjudged him. Here he was talking about choice and he made a choice for me, by saving me. I couldn't believe all of this. And what all this meant.

"I just hope you can trust that I'm not the bad guy. I didn't tell you that so you could would like me or thank me, but I want you to see that people can surprise you. Maybe if you give me a chance, I can show you that you can trust me."

He turned and started to walk away as I listened to his footsteps fade away.

"After all, you trusted me enough to come up to the roof." He called.

I smiled to myself as he passed through the roof entrance door. I wasn't sure if I could trust him, but something in me told me I should try. Maybe it was just my intuition.


End file.
